Into the Fire
Overview Summary #Uncover the fate of the Oddbodies. #Find Thenemi. #Find Garfaz Steelfur. #Find Scout Ahktum. #Find The Lost. #Find Igraine. #Find Captain Yithlis. #See Captain Yithlis for your reward. Obtained from :Forgotten Keeper in the Gate of Pain or Gate of Fear. Requirements :The Oddbodies Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold Dialogue :"Those foolish followers of Captain Yithlis embarked on a mission without orders! They knew I did not believe their wild tales, yet they've gone to find proof of this Unseen. They intend to find the location where they say Abaddon's followers will summon this terrible demon. They have yet to return." :"Journey to the Domain of Pain. See if you can find what's left of them." ::Accept: I will find them... again. ::Reject: Not again... Intermediate Dialogue (Thenemi) :"! I never thought I'd see a friendly face again... even one as ugly as yours. How terrifying it is to be stranded out here alone! The Oddbodies were ambushed! We were set up! They knew where we were headed. They were waiting for us! That new general of Abaddon's... the one they call Shiro... ambushed us. The others were scattered. You must help me find them... if any still survive. Oh, poo!" Intermediate Dialogue (Garfaz Steelfur) :"Humans! It's good to see you again! I have been teaching these demons a lesson. Now they know what it means to face a Charr warrior in battle! The fires, the pain! Just like my days shattering the Ascalon Wall. Ha! Ah, but now that we are reuinted, we can truly put some fear into these cowardly Margonites." Intermediate Dialogue (Scout Ahktum) :"I thought for certain I was going to be consumed by one of those demons, and now you show up. Perhaps my luck is changing? Or is this fate toying with me, giving me false hope before crushing me completely. Let's get this over with." Intermediate Dialogue (The Lost) :"I am glad you have arrived. These lands are dangerous for me now that I have betrayed the god of my people. I deceived these demons into thinking I was still a servant of Abaddon. I would rather have slain them all." Intermediate Dialogue (Igraine) :"It's strange. I was out here all alone, separated from the others and yet I was unafraid. Have I finally lost my mind. Gives me the shivers. May I borrow your cloak?" Intermediate Dialogue (Captain Yithlis) :"Once again I owe you a great debt. This squad is the last chance for me to regain some measure of honor. You will forever have my gratitude for rescuing me and my band of Oddbodies." Reward Dialogue :"It's clear to me now. The way we were singled out and assaulted proves we were correct regarding Abaddon's plan to summon the Unseen. We will continue our search for the summoning grounds and send word when we discover it. Until then, may the gods watch over you." Follow Up :The Last Patrol Walkthrough Although the various maps highlight the Domain of Pain from the Gate of Pain, it can only be entered from the Gate of Fear. Themeni is right outside the door from the Gate of Fear. Be careful as this area has two patrols of Shadow Army units side by side. You may either brace for the combined fight or wait till they separate (one group is stationary straight ahead of the exit, and the other patrols sideways). After getting past them, simply follow the quest markers and they will lead you from one member of the Oddbodies to the next. Be careful after you free Garfaz as the mesmer boss, Vision of Despair, and his patrol are nearby. Also, when heading to Scout Ahktum, you will run into the patrol of Saevio Proelium, a warrior boss. Finally, between Igraine and Captain Yithlis, you will find the patrol of the Bringer of Deceit, a monk boss. However, it is possible to bypass that boss by crossing the bridge at the southeast corner and going around to reach the captain. By going this way, you will only have to fight two Margonite mobs and a Shadow Army mob. The Oddbodies don't need to survive to complete this quest. Category:Nightfall quests Notes The Oddbodies make extremely capable allies, and exploring the Domain of Pain is vastly easier and safer with them at your side. Consider keeping this quest active while completing other quests in the area. Collect the Oddbodies up to Igraine, then attend to other quests as desired.